call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Robloxia Remake Wish List
This page is for what you wish would be added to the Call of Robloxia Remake. Add anything you want except stuff that did not exist before 1945 such as a M16. Note this may not impact the development of the remake. Also, do NOT remove stuff that existed in WW2. Only remove items that doesn't pertain to the setting of the Second World War, such as Maps from BF4 or COD: IW. If something is added to the game, do not remove it, simply put a mark as (Added) to show others it has been added. This is to be based of the wish list for Phantom Forces but for the remake of CoR5. If it was already added, it is discouraged against it, but even if you do, "(Added)" will be added in front of the suggestion. Theoretical Rename and stuff CoR 5: RAW has added some stuff not in World at War, such as Desert Heat. This theoretical rename will name it "Phantom Forces: WW2" instead of "Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War." I propose some new factions be added so it doesn't become a cliche "US/USSR vs Germany." Feel free to add to this list. * Japan was also in CoR 5 as a faction. -CamaroKidBB * Ya, but most people favor D-Day beach. -Author * Well, you can't simply put the USSR and the Italians as factions on D-Day Beach. :P -CamaroKidBB * I know, I was simply saying most people favor D-Day Beach, so Japan is basically rare. I don't know whether you are talking about the cliche, or the factions, because if its cliche, Japan RARLY is in WW2 games, and if its factions, its already in game. -Author Factions *Royal Italian Army *British Army *Waffen-SS *US Army *Japanese Army (Added) *Wehrmacht (Added) *Red Army (Added) *US Marines (Added) *Canadian Army *Polish Army *French Army *National Revolutionary Army (Nationalist China) *Chinese Red Army (People's Republic of China) - The reason of the two chinese armies is because they were in war with Japan while fighting each other at the same time around ww2 *ANZAC Corps Mechanics Victory Music (Koniggratzer Marsch anyone?) Ability to play any music from WW2 or used in WW2. Possible rename of Bolt-Action Rifles category to Sniper or Marksman Rifles category. Attachments Note do NOT put stuff that did not exist in WW2. * Rifle Grenade (Attachment from Dev Tests that never made it to the official CoR 5. Explodes on contact, but with less explosion radius than the standard Frag) * M2 Aircraft Reflex Sight (intermediary between Aperture Sight and Telescopic Sight) * Sling (decreases idle sway. If you wrap your forearm around a sling, it has more points of contact, so the weapon will be more steady.) * Prototype 1x M1 Garand optic (Forgotten Weapons anyone? Also, it's very similar to a SUSAT in reticle. Low magnification sight that takes up most of your peripheral vision) * Slugs (and yes, they did exist in WW2) * ZF-41 (German optic that functions like an ACOG. Similar in reticle as the ZF-39) * Duplex Ammo (transforms any semi-auto rifle into a 2-round burst gun, a-la AN-94, except both rounds are fired simultaneously from a single cartridge; although if we were to give a fire rate figure, it'd be somewhere around 3,000 per burst. Former Firecap is maintained. 0.7x less max and min damage as a result. Could turn the M1 Carbine to a faux AN-94 lol. Only available on semi-auto rifles; Duplex STG and BAR could be OP AF lol EXAMPLE: M1 Garand w/ Duplex Ammo; 31.5-24.5 max/min damage, but shoots in 'bursts' of 2 bullets, although they are shot out of one cartridge.) * Mini Aperture Sight (smaller version of the Aperture Sight attachment for pistols) * Radium Iron Sights (lights sights up in the dark with a green glow; easier nighttime combat; no zoom lost or gained) ** Radium Sniper Scope (same reticle as the normal sniper scope on the specific weapon, except the reticle is green instead of the normal black. Requires 200 kills with Sniper Scope to unlock) * Nydar Model 47 (Shotgun sight in 1945; Better nighttime and close quarters combat than the Aperture Sight, but less zoom means less accuracy at range) * Zielgerat 1229 (German night vision scope designed for the STG44, would possibly only be accurate on STG44) Weapons Like attachments, do NOT put stuff that didn't exist in WW2. Again, do not put in anything that was already in CoR 5. Bolt Action Rifles * PTRD-41 (Single-Shot Bolt-Action Rifle) * DeLisle Carbine * Steyr-Mannlicher M.95 (Straight-Pull Bolt-Action rifle, also known as the Infantrie Repetier-Gewehr M.95; allows for a faster fire rate) * Boys Anti-Tank Rifle * Gewehr 98 (Hitler's Bodyguard weapon (AND THE BF1 FANBOYS) * Gewehr 88 (Used by Volkssturm) * Lebel 1886 (Used by Volkssturm) * Carcano 1891 * Carcano 91/38 * Volkssturmgewehr 1 * Volkssturmgewehr 5 * Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 * Winchester 1895 (lever-action rifle. was a U.S. lend lease to Russia. Seen limited combat in the war by Soviet army. ) * Mukden arsenal rifle (Chinese rifle that's a hybrid design between the Mauser M1912 rifle and the Arisaka rifle) Rifles * M2 Carbine (used late, LATE into the war to better combat the StG-44) * M1941 Johnson (US Rifle designed to be standard issue, lost to M1 Garand) * M1903 Pedersen (M1903 Springfield with Pedersen Device) * AVT-36 (Similar to the MonDragon, but with more kick and longer 3-hit kill range) * Fedorov Avtomat (Russian rifle believed to be first assault rifle) Sub Machine guns * Blyskawica SMG (Polish 'Lightning' SMG. I kinda thought the story behind it was interesting. :P) * M3A1 OSS (Integrally Suppressed M3A1 Grease Gun. Used by the OSS late in WW2; pretty much the WW2 equivalent of the MP5SD, with a slower fire rate) * Sterling SMG * M1928 Thompson (Used in limited numbers during WW2, later was replaced by the more reliable M1 Thompson) * Erma EMP (German SMG used in limited numbers) * EMP 44 (German SMG designed simplify SMG production, but was rejected by the Heereswaffenamt) Machine guns * Maxim Gun (Added in ded version) * Madsen (Norway and Germany used it) * Early Model RPD (First produced in 1944, then issued in presumably early-mid 1945, so yeah) * Lewis Gun * Model 45-A (one of the first bullpup weapons that took familiar shape) * Charlton Automatic Rifle (Said to be converted from Lee-Metfords and -Enfields) * Hotchkiss LMG * MG-34 Shotguns * IZH-43 (Rename of DB Shotgun) (Added) ** The DB Shotgun in the original CoR 5 was already described as a IZH-43. It was likely only named as the DB Shotgun just to keep loyal to Call of Duty: World At War. -CamaroKidBB ** Ahhhh. -Author * Browning Auto-5 * Ithaca 37 (Could use its slam-fire ability to be kind of like an assault shotgun. Missed opportunity with the 1897 Trench Gun, which could also slam fire. ;_;) * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling (German shotgun used as a survival weapon for crashed pilots, for self defense or to hunt game until rescue) Pistols * M712 Schnellfeuer (fires at a whopping 950 RPM) * Welrod * JD1911 (John Dillenger 1911. Converted to .38 super, uses the Thompson foregrip, and same 20-round magazine as the M712, at the modest fire rate of 700 RPM) * Walther PPK * Astra 903 (German pistol that is the automatic version of the Astra 900, a copy of the C96) * Webley MK VI revolver (standard issue British revolver that should act as a weaker, faster firing .357 magnum revolver) Grenades * Gas Grenade (smoke effect that obscures lessthan smoke grenades, but harms players) Perks Tier 1 * K Bullet x3 (Higher penetration, higher damage bullet, at the cost of single shot) * Flare Gun x2 (flare spots enemies on the minimap) * PZB-39 x10 (Deals more damage then K bullet and more ammo, but slower reload) ** Honestly, I think it fits more in the Bolt-Action Rifles category rather than the Perks. -CamaroKidBB ** Its single shot firing block, not a bolt action, so it would be improper to put it there. -Author ** Nobody told the PTRS-41. Also, the Bolt-Action Rifles category may be renamed to either the Sniper Rifles category, or Marksman Rifles category, to make it more accurate. However, MR, or Marksman Rifle, wasn't a term then. Sniper rifle was a term, but bolt action rifles were used as infantry weapons more, except the USA. -Author Tier 2 * Sharpshooter (Guaranteed OHK with bolt action rifle, regardless if it has a scope or not) ** We already have Stopping Power for that. :P -CamaroKidBB ** Honestly, scope usually deals OHK with stopping power or not, but unscoped version is usually around 2HK. -Author * Warmonger (Combines Juggernaut and Stopping power for half the effects of said perks) * Demolition expert (Combines Fireworks and Flak jacket for half the effects from said perks) * Marksman (Scopes and telescopic sights for rifles get higher magnification) ** Alternatively, weapons used with the Marksman perk have a 50% sway reduction. -CamaroKidBB ** We already have the shift button for the sway reduction mate. -Author ** Not just with sniper scopes, but with other weapons as well, so the M1 Garand, for example, can take advantage of the Marksman perk. -CamaroKidBB There's no sway on guns like the M1 Garand or MP40. Only scopes sway, but it only happens when not holding shift. -Author Tier 3 * Gas mask (Blocks effects of gas grenades health drain) Maps * Battle in the Bocage (Invasion of Normandy) (British Army vs Wehrmacht) * Winter Assault (Battle of the Bulge) (US Army vs Wehrmacht/Waffen-SS) * Clash of Armor (Battle of Kursk) (Red Army vs Wehrmacht) * Bridge to Far (Operation Market Garden) (US Army/Canadian Army/British Army vs Wehrmacht/Waffen-SS) * Setting the Rising Sun (Liberation of Manchuria) (Chinese/Soviet Red army vs. Japanese Army) * Come and take them (2nd Battle of Thermopylae) (Wehrmacht vs. ANZAC Corps) Killstreaks * B-17 Flying Fortress (similar to an Attack Chopper from the CoD games; allows you to hose people with the M2 from the sky.) * Mortar Strike (pick a spot on the minimap, and watch that Lee-Enfield sniper get demolished.) * Nuke (They were the weapons that ended the war, but what if they were dropped elsewhere...? Requires 25 killstreak to obtain) * Ammo Crate (drops a crate of ammo from a plane; provides ammo for teammates) * Dog (Our hounds will tear them to shreds anyone?) * Tank (Vehicle with 75 health, while you have 75 as well; allows you to spray and prey) * Paratrooper (Similar to dogs, but sends several AI character to fight) Balancing * Lee-Enfield (faster fire rate, but can headshot only without a Sniper Scope, and can only kill down to the chest with a Sniper Scope.) * Mosin-Nagant (Slower reload speed, as the stripper clip holding the rounds had to be manually removed by hand, but higher bullet velocity than the other snipers to balance that and the slowest fire rate) * Flashlight (enemies within the flashlight are automatically spotted on the minimap) * Suppressor and Flash Hider (Latter gets min damage reduction, while both actually remove flash) * M1 Garand (Deals more damage) * MP40 (Deals Luger or P38 damage) * M1 Carbine (Deals less damage) =